The following description relates to additive carriers, and more specifically, additive carriers for spin on filters.
A spin on filter is configured to filter contaminants from a fluid passing through the filter. It may be desirable to deliver an additive material to the fluid to improve performance characteristics. However, there is only limited space available in traditional spin on filters to provide a carrier to deliver the additive material. Thus, in traditional filter arrangements, a carrier is provided on a “clean side” of filter to deliver the additive material to the fluid. That is, in traditional configurations, an additive material is delivered to fluid after the fluid has been filtered. One drawback of such a configuration is that the fluid passing through the filter has not been treated by the additive material. The untreated fluid may adversely affect the service life of the filter.
In addition, during manufacturing, an additive material may become heated and liquefied. As a result, during manufacturing, if the orientation of the carrier is changed such that the carrier is tilted in a certain direction, the additive material may flow out of the carrier.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an additive carrier which may be integrated with a support structure of a spin on filter on an upstream or “dirty” side of the filter, utilizing existing space in the spin on filter. It may also be desirable to provide a lid for the additive carrier to retain additive material within the carrier during a manufacturing process while still allowing the fluid to be filtered to communicate with the additive material.